The invention resides in a press with a plunger which is supported so as to be movably guided in a stroke direction and which can be moved by means of a press drive in the stroke direction for performing a plunger stroke. The press drive includes a first drive motor and a second drive motor. The two drive motors are connected to the plunger via a drive unit. A control arrangement associated with the press controls the two drive motors.
Presses with several drive motors which are connected to the press plunger by way of a drive unit are known in various configurations. DE 10 2006 056 520 A1, for example, describes a press with curve correction. Therein, in addition to the main press drive, an adjustment drive is provided for varying the characteristic plunger curve, which determines the plunger force and/or the plunger movement. In this way, in particular, a deformation method is to be provided wherein the tool mounted to the plunger comes in contact with the workpiece at a low speed close to zero.
DE 10 2005 001 878 63 discloses a servo press with an elbow lever drive. The elbow lever drive is operated by a servomotor. Furthermore, an form of a linear drive. The force moving the plunger in an upper stroke range is generated by the additional drive, when the elbow drive leaves its control range and enters a neutral range.
It is the object of the invention to provide a press with a compact press drive which presents a flexible use of the press.